Stirling Jet Exclusive 9
The Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 is a passenger plane in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's engines are arranged in a very unusual way. There's a lot of real aircraft that have an odd number of engines (more than one), but it's very unusual for an engine to be located in the tail wing, as the middle engine in this aircraft. Performance It's the fastest civilian aircraft in the game. This plane is very durabale and capable of surviving some bad landings, but can easily explode when the wings are nudged by a moving vehicle, which is quite odd. It's perfect for getting around San Esperito at a good speed. Landing is quite safe depending on the runway's length, width and distance from a nearby road. Sometimes when flying at low altitude, a helicopter can crash into the jet, which is a major danger to less experienced pilots. To avoid this, look very carefully for aircraft flying at your altitude. If you get lucky and don't get killed by aircraft crashing into you, look out for fire coming out of the engines. If not on fire, then fly at a higher altitude to ensure a safe flight. If on fire, bail out immediatley. Don't go to Stunt position as the explosion can still kill Rico. Make sure that you're at safe distance from the explosion, or you could still get hurt. Versions and Locations They all have grey wings. The colors refer to the body. Trivia *The Just Cause 2 counterpart to this vehicle, and the only other vehicle of this type in the Just Cause game series, is the Cassius 192. *It's made by the same fictional company as the cancelled plane Stirling STL-3 Octavio. *The San Esperito Military version at Los Hidalgos Air Base is the only one that has markings of any kind. The decals all over the aircraft are asymmetrical. It appears unmarked from the right side, but marked from the left. Gallery San Esperito Military version Military Stirling Jet Exclusive 9.png Military Sirling Jet Exclusive 9 Rear.png Military Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 Overhead.png Military Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 Left Side.png Military Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 Front.png Military Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 Right Side.png Military Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 Door close-up.png|Close-up of the door of the San Esperito Military variant. Civilian version Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, front view..jpg Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, side view..jpg Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, rear view..jpg Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, upper view..jpg Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, side view from behind..jpg Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, side view from front..jpg Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, underside view..jpg Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, front view of the pilot cabine..jpg|Front view of the pilot cabin. Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, rear view of the pilot cabine..jpg|Rear view of the pilot cabin. Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, view of the window..jpg|A side window. Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, view of the Engine..jpg Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, At its default parking spot in Mendoza Airpot..jpg|At its default parking spot in Mendoza International Airport. In the background is the Alexander AX-14. Category:Planes Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito